Because There Clearly Aren't Enough Watching the Show Fics
by TheUltimateFanGirl7
Summary: Exactly what the title says (more or less). This is just my take on a watching the show fic.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. This is my take on a watching the show fic. I just felt like doing one. I'll try and update at least once a week, but I'm not sure really how how often I'll update.**

 **Chow for now, TheUltamiteFanGirl7**

 _All rights to this show go to the creators, who I'm pretty sure are Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon or something (someone?) along those lines. I own nothing but this chapter and the in between moments that say what's going on in the theatre after some sections of show._

She knew something big was going to happen today! She just knew it. It had been the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. The odd pressure in her gut. The tingle on the back of her neck. The fact that Tikki seemed extra agitated today. She knew something was going to happen, yet she had ignored the signs. Of course, she hadn't been expecting to walk into class, late as usual, and everything to suddenly get all warped and twisted giving her a massive headache and causing her to black out. And she definitely wasn't expecting to wake up in a theatre with comfortable couches instead of seats, and a buffet with pastries, and chocolate chip cookies and… was that camembert cheese?

Marinette sat up groaning and rubbed her head. She looked around to see her classmates all beginning to wake up around her. As people began to come to and realized they had no idea where they were or how they got there, a few began crying out in alarm, while others just stared around the room or claimed calmly that Ladybug and Cat noir would save them.

"Everybody be quiet!" Yelled a voice from the front of the room, by the giant screen. A girl with messy golden-blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, and a boy with dark blue-black hair and matching eyes stood there. How had no one noticed them?

"Thank you." It was the girl who had spoken. The boy, casually leaned back against the wall, his eyes twinkling in the dim theatre lights, a smirk dancing on his lips. The girl was speaking again.

"You are all clearly wondering where you are, how you got here, and probably who we are." She said, gesturing to herself and the boy. "My name is Emma, and this is my brother, Lewis. Say hi, Lewis."

"Hi, Lewis." He said, smirking further. His sister huffed with annoyance.

"Why did you have to be here? Why couldn't it have been Hugo?!"

"You know as well as I do, sis, that Hugo had to be helping mom today getting ready for the show tomorrow."

"I know, but could you try for _one minute_ to not be so annoying!"

"Meow-ch! Sister, you wound my furr-adgle heart!"

Emma's eyes widened and she stared at her brother in horror.

"Why, Lewis?! Why!? You promised you wouldn't make a pun while we were here!"

"I promised _you_ I wouldn't pun. But I promised dad that I would. And dad trumps you so take that!" He stuck out his tongue at her. They suddenly seemed to remember they had an audience.

"Sorry about that." Said Emma. "If everyone would please return to the seats you were in when you woke up, I'm looking at you Chloe! Then Lewis and I-" She glanced at her brother. "Well _I_ will explain what you are doing here."

When everyone had returned to their seats, some quite grudgingly (*cough* Chloe *cough*), Emma continued speaking.

"Everyone ready? Great! So, the reason you are here is because by order of the Kwami Council, yes that is a real thing, you are all to watch a TV show about Ladybug and Cat Noir that exists in another dimension. Yes, their identities will be revealed, and no you are not allowed to share anything that happens inside this room once you leave. Any questions? No? Great! Snacks are on the buffet table, everyone has their seats, bathroom are over there, and Alya has the remote. The remote can be used for pausing, playing, and rewinding. However, if you leave it paused to long it will automatically resume and if you try to rewind more than five minutes or more often than twice per episode, that function will stop working until the next episode. We'll see you in a few hours when the final episode ends. Please note that these episodes are playing in no particular order." And with that Emma ushered Lewis out of the room and the lights darkened even further as the first episode began.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pixelator

The Pixelator

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Le Grand Paris_** ** _. Ms. Bustier's class is having a work experience,_** ** _Kim_** **** ** _puts on his bellboy hat._**

* * *

 **Caline** **: Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel.** ** _(Sees Alix and Ivan having a pillow fight)_** ** _(sighs)_** **You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class.** ** _(Sabrina and the worker giggle)_**

* * *

 ** _The Hotel's main hall._**

* * *

 **Ms. Bustier: Do you have Marinette and Alya on your list, Mr. Bourgeois?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois** **: It doesn't look like it.**

 **Alya** **: I bet I know who helped Daddy make the assignment.**

 **Marinette** **: Of course, she gets to spent her entire day with Adrien... Ugh! This is gonna be the worst day ever!**

Adrien looked confused. Marinette shrank further into her side of the couch

(the couches are two seaters, Adrien and Marinette are sharing one. The others are Alya x Nino, Alix x Kim, Rose x Juleka, Ivan x Mylene, Chloe x Sabrina, Max x Nathaniel, and Lila is by herself in an armchair)

 **Mr. Bourgeois: It must be an oversight.**

 **Chloé** **: Daddy!** ** _(Gives him an assignment)_**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Thank you, sweetie. Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be... sorting trash at the main dumpster.** ** _(Alya gasps)_**

"Is that even a real job?!" asked Alix, incredulously.

 **Mr. Bourgeois: And, Marinette will be...** ** _(The door opens. Jagged Stone, Fang, and Penny Rolling appear.)_**

 **Chloé: Wow!**

 **Marinette: Hey! That's...**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a...** ** _(Fang growls at him)_**

 **Chloé: Daddy!** ** _(whispers to him)_** **That's Jagged Stone, the rockstar. He's sold millions of albums, he's very famous and is very, very rich.**

 _Of course, it's fact that he's famous and rich that makes Mr. Bourgeois treat him nicely._ Marinette and pretty much everyone else thought.

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you?** **Jagged Stone** **: How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby.**

 **Penny Rolling** **: Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite.**

 **Jagged Stone: And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center!**

 **Jagged Stone: Fang's my crocodile.** ** _(points at Fang)_**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your... Fang. Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath?**

 **Jagged Stone: Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out!** ** _(Vincent Aza quietly enters the hotel, Fang sees him and follows him. Marinette and Alya see him. Fang sees Vincent and gets scared.)_**

 **Jagged Stone: Oh, no. Not him again.**

 **Vincent** **: Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan!**

 **Jagged Stone: I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends.**

 **Vincent: There! Look into the lens!**

 **Penny: Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? You still haven't got it, have you?** ** _(gets Vincent out of the hotel)_** **No photos!** ** _(Penny throws Vincent's camera and he grabs it)_**

 **Penny: Good reflexes. Now don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again. Or next time, you won't get your camera back.**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _._**

Marinette casually leans forward slightly to study every detail of the villain and his lair. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Adrien doing the same.

 _"Huh. Weird."_ She thinks, but doesn't swell any longer than that on the matter.

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: I sense brewing anger and frustration. Perfect father for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now.** ** _(turns a butterfly into an_** ** _akuma_** ** _)_** **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

* * *

 ** _The streets. Vincent Aza is upset about not getting his photo. The akuma enters his_** ** _camera_** **** ** _and evilizes him_**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Pixelator, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you'll need to do some capturing for me as well.**

 **Vincent: Yes, Hawk Moth.** ** _(Turns into the Pixelator)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone and Fang go into the elevator, Mr. Bourgeois greets them._**

* * *

 **Ms. Bustier: Mr. Bourgeois, you haven't told Marinette what job she'll be doing.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois:** ** _(checks the list)_** **Ah, yes. Of course, Marinette. Gopher. I've got a job for you already, Marinette.**

 **Alya: Gopher? What's that?**

 **Marinette: I'm guessing it's about as bad as trash duty.**

* * *

 ** _Scene: A luxurious suite. Jagged Stone plays with Fang._**

* * *

 **Penny: Mr. Stone is going to need a new pair of shades for tonight's gig. Red, white and blue with two large Eiffel Towers on them. Can you get that for him?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Of course we can! Marinette here is our gopher. She'll take care of that for you. Marinette: Huh?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: A gopher is an employee who goes for anything a customer needs. Anything at all. So go ahead. Goph!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The_** ** _Eiffel Tower_** ** _. Marinette buys a pair of shades with Eiffel Towers on them._**

* * *

 **Marinette: These should do the trick. Now I can get back to the hotel and hang with Adrien! Ugh... And Chloé.**

 **Tikki** **: You know these aren't even close to what Mr. Stone wants.**

Alya pauses the show as the class bursts out in questions about Tikki.

"It's um… cat?" Marinette says weakly, shrinking into the cushions even further. She sees Adrien studying her curiously. He's the only one who hasn't said a word since Tikki's appearance. Almost as if he had seen a kwami before… Naw. She was just over thinking things.

 **Marinette: What do you mean, Tikki? There's some red and white on it, and two little Eiffel Towers. Tikki: Just saying, it's better in a long run to do it right the first time.** ** _(A woman and her daughter spot Tikki. Tikki meows)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone sees the shades Marinette bought. But they aren't the right shades._**

* * *

 **Jagged Stone: Where are the Eiffel Towers?**

 **Marinette: Um... here.**

 **Jagged Stone: This is a joke, right? What are you doing, trying to ruin my career?**

 **Marinette: But, Mr. Stone, the glasses you want don't exist!**

 **Jagged Stone: Do I look like I care? Just get me those sunglasses!**

 **Marinette: Great. I'm gonna have to spend even more time away from Adrien!**

 **Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you! Just do it right the first time.**

 **Marinette: Yeah... You're right, Tikki. I get it now.**

 **Tikki: Those sunglasses exist somewhere... Get creative!**

 **Marinette: ...Of course!** ** _(Runs to the exit)_**

 **Chloé: Failed as a gopher already? Not surprised. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!** ** _(Marinette exits the hotel. Pixelator goes into the hotel.)_**

 **Worker: Excuse me sir, can I help you?**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens...** ** _(Kim and the worker look into the lens. Pixelator zaps them and digitizes them)_**

 **Pixelator: Photo finish.**

 **Chloé: Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Let me handle this, Adrien. Watch and learn.** ** _(Goes to where the Pixelator is)_** **Excuse me... Excuse me! You can't be a guest at this hotel! My father only allows the most important celebrities. Like me.**

Everyone groans in exasperation.

 **Pixelator: Well then, I am Pixelator. Your number one fan.**

 **Chloé: Moi? Oh, my, you're flattering me. Keep going.**

 **Pixelator: A photo of you, sweet miss...**

 **Chloé: Chloé, of course.**

 **Adrien** **: Look out, Chloé!**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens, miss!** ** _(Adrien pushes Chloé, but the two get zapped by Pixelator)_** **Adrien: What the...**

 **Chloé: What just happened?**

 **Adrien: I think we've been like... digitized or something.**

 **Chloé: What do you mean, digitized?**

 **Adrien: I don't really know, but I don't think it's a good thing.**

 **Chloé: Well, I can fix this. Leave it to me.** ** _(calls Mr. Bourgeois with her phone)_** **Daddy?... Daddy... Daddy?!**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Dupain-Cheng House_** ** _._** ** _Marinette's room_** ** _. Marinette tries to find something._**

* * *

 **Marinette: Where did I put them... Oh!** ** _(gets an old pair of shades)_** **Voila!**

 **Tikki: But they're pink.**

 **Marinette: They won't be when I'm done with them. This is either gonna be the most amazing pair or the ugliest pair of shades in shades history. Ms. Bustier is grading me on effort, right?**

 **Tikki: Don't worry, I'm sure Jagged Stone will love them!** ** _(Marinette takes the lens out of the shades)_**

 **Tikki: Or hate them.** ** _(Meanwhile, Adrien and Chloé are still stuck in a blank space)_**

 **Chloé: Ugh! I still can't get through to Daddy! How can there be no cell reception here? Ridiculous!**

 **Adrien: It just goes on forever. No doors, no walls, no nothing...**

 **Chloé: You mean we're stuck here? Just... just the two of us?**

 **Adrien: Uh, no. There's gotta be a way out somewhere.** ** _(Sees Chloé hugging him)_** **I hope...**

Marinette huffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest in annoyance. Alya smirks at her.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette enters the hotel, looking for Adrien and Chloé._**

* * *

 **Marinette: Adrien? Chloé? Ughh! I bet those two have gone off together somewhere fun! Hmph! And now I'm here all alone without Adrien...**

 **Tikki: Marinette, snap out of it, let's just focus on getting Mr. Stone's glasses for now, okay?**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The hall way. Pixelator opens the door to a room. Alec Cataldi is in the room._**

* * *

 **Pixelator: Jagged Stone?**

 **Alec** **: What? Pixelator:** ** _(opens the door)_** **Look into the lens!**

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, Marinette gives the shades to Penny._**

* * *

 **Penny: I'll give them to Mr. Stone.**

 **Marinette: Can't you deliver them to him now?**

 **Penny: He's... resting.**

* * *

 ** _Jagged Stone is in the bathroom, giving Fang a bath_**

"Uh huh, resting." Marinette mutters under her breath.

* * *

 **Jagged Stone: Now who likes having his belly scratch? Daddy's little Fang!**

 **Marinette: Okay, no problem. Just trying to do the job right the second time.**

 **Penny: Got it.**

 **Marinette: Thank you...** ** _(Pixelator knocks the door)_**

 **Marinette: I hope Mr. Stone likes them.**

 **Tikki: Hard work always pays off.**

 **Penny: Who are you? Pixelator: Look into the lens!** ** _(zaps her)_**

 **Marinette:** ** _(Sees the Pixelator, and goes into the elevator)_** **Time to transform!** ** _[ Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah!** ** _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_**

The dead silence that followed Alya hitting the pause button lasted all of about three seconds as Marinette's classmates absorbed this new information lasted all of about three seconds before the room explodes.

"You're Ladybug?!"

"I dedicated a blog to my best friend? Wait… my best from is Ladybug! Girl you owe me soooooo many interviews!"

"I worshipped you!?"

And so on and so forth… you get the idea. After Marinette promised everyone answers later, Alya resumed the show. Marinette tried to return her attention to the screen, but she noticed Adrien studying her out of the corner of her eye. He had still remained silent through all of this. She swallowed and returned to watching the show.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Jagged Stone's room. Pixelator breaks in and sees Jagged Stone._**

* * *

 **Pixelator: Hey there! Time for your photoshoot!**

 **Jagged Stone: How did you get in here? I don't know about any photos. Fang, attack!** ** _(Fang rolls over)_**

The class laughs.

 **Pixelator: See you later, alligator.** ** _(Zaps Fang)_**

 **Jagged Stone: What? Fang? Fang! Who are you?**

 **Pixelator: I am Pixelator, your biggest fan, Mr. Stone. Can I call you Jagged?**

 **Jagged Stone: No!**

 **Pixelator: I want to immortalize you, Jagged! I'll be your one and only fan! You will belong to me for eternity! Now, look into the lens.** ** _(Pixelator is about to zap him, but Ladybug saves him)_** **Pixelator: So, you're Ladybug. I've heard such pathetic things about you. Look into the lens!** ** _(Pixelator zaps Ladybug, but she dodges. Ladybug grabs a flower vase with her yo-yo, and throws it at Pixelator, but he dodges them. Jagged Stone hides under a table. Pixelator keeps zapping Ladybug. Her right arm gets zapped and digitized. She manages to get Jagged Stone out of the hotel)_**

 **Pixelator: Ugh! Where did they go?**

 **Hawk Moth: If you want Jagged, you must find Ladybug.**

 **Pixelator: I don't have time to deal with this Ladybug!**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes you do. Plenty of time.** ** _(Starts controlling Pixelator)_**

 **Pixelator: Okay, okay! Tell me what to do.**

 **Hawk Moth: I command an excellent photograph of Ladybug with her Miraculous. I want those powers! So listen very carefully.**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Collège Françoise Dupont_** ** _._** ** _Mr. Damocles' office_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Jagged Stone: I can't stay here. I'm performing tonight.**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, you'll get to do your gig. You'll even get to wear some awesome shades! Jagged Stone: Uh?**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(giggles)_** **Look. While I'm catching this guy, Pixelator, I need you to stay put where no one would think to look for you.**

 **Mr. Damocles** **: Hm. Ladybug, is this safe? This is a school.**

 **Ladybug: Yes! Pixelator would never imagine his idol would actually want a day out at school.**

 **Mr. Damocles:Hmm?**

 **Ladybug: I mean, isn't school awesome?**

Everyone laughed.

"Nice save, girl." Alya said.

Marinette smiled sheepishly.

 **Jagged Stone: This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. First, I get practically hijacked by this crazed fan, and then, I'm attacked by some super weirdo, then...**

 **Ladybug: Wait. What do you know about this crazed fan?**

 **Jagged Stone: He's come to every one of my shows this year. He's also sent me stacks of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her weekly bingo night!**

 **Ladybug: How creepy.**

 **Jagged Stone: Uh, not really, it's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together having fun.**

"Is he being sarcastic?" Someone asked.

 **Ladybug:** ** _(Uses her yo-yo as a phone to find Vincent's number. She finds it difficult, her arm being digitized. So she types with her nose and chin)_** **{** Everyone laughs again.} **Vincent... Aza.** ** _(The phone finds him)_** **Got his address.**

 **Jagged Stone: You're not gonna leave me here, are you?**

 **Mr. Damocles:Hmm?**

 **Jagged Stone: I mean, isn't school awesome?**

"Nice save, dude, nice save." Nino laughs.

* * *

 ** _Scene: The blank space._**

* * *

 **Chloé: Daddy! Daddy!**

 **Adrien: Plagg, I gotta find some way to transform.**

Hey!" Someone calls out. "You have one of those things, too."

"What do you mean transform?" Someone else asked.

Marinette was staring at him with wide eyes.

 **Plagg** **: Come on, what's the rush?** ** _(Adrien looks at him upset)_**

 **Plagg: Fine. If you insist, at least find me some cheese.**

 **Adrien:** ** _(sees Chloé)_** **I'm gonna see if there's a way out down there. Don't go anywhere. Could be dangerous.**

 **Chloé: Dangerous?**

 **Adrien: You're not scared, are you?**

 **Chloé: Scared, moi? As if! No way!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The_** ** _Champs-Élysées_** ** _. Pixelator still looks for Jagged Stone_**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, the Champs-Élysées. Perfect. May the photoshoot begin.** ** _(Pixelator starts zapping people)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Vincent Aza's room_** ** _. Ladybug sees a lot of photos of Jagged Stone on the walls._**

* * *

 **Ladybug: Oh, this isn't creepy at all.** ** _(Suddenly, she sees photos of people who look familiar. She sees Chloé and Adrien)_**

 **Chloé: Ahhhh!**

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: What are you two doing there?**

 **Chloé: Ladybug! Remember me? Your biggest fan? Please, please get us out of here. It's terrible in here! I mean, it's only terrible when you're not around.**

 **Théo** **: Over here, Ladybug!**

 **Mireille** **: Help... Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: What happened to you?**

 **Théo: It's terrible, this man, he... took a photo of us and we ended up trapped in here!**

 **Mireille: While we were just simply strolling the Champs-Élysées!**

 **Ladybug: I sure hope Cat Noir's there already!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator zaps people. He sees Nadja Chamack_**

* * *

 **Nadja** **: Excuse me, sir, sir? Care for an interview with the reporter who spreads the villains' voice?**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Damocles and Jagged Stone watch the interview_**

* * *

 **Pixelator: I will continue my photoshoot until Jagged Stone turns up here in the flesh! Where are you, Jagged? Your biggest fan awaits you! All I want is one photo! Otherwise, soon, the people of Paris will be nothing but memories.** ** _(zaps Nadja and the camera man)_** **Hahahahahaha!**

 **Mr. Damocles: This is terrible!**

 **Jagged Stone: I've got to do what Pixelator says!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Surely, you can't be serious! It's dangerous out there!**

 **Jagged Stone: Who cares about danger? Jagged Stone can turn down a television appearance! Just imagine what it would do for my career!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The Champs-Élysées. The police have arrived to stop Pixelator._** ** _Roger Raincomprix_** **** ** _appears, but Pixelator zaps him_**

* * *

 **Ladybug: Got an itchy trigger finger, eh?**

 **Pixelator: I was expecting you, Ladybug.** ** _(Starts zapping her, but she dodges. She hides under a car, but Pixelator finds her)_**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens!** ** _(Pixelator still zaps her, but she dodges. She runs away from the zaps. She sees a lamppost, and she tries to grab it with her yo-yo, but she falls. Pixelator has her cornered)_**

 **Ladybug: I have a proposition to make! If you free those innocent people, I'll organize a photoshoot with Jagged Stone!**

 **Hawk Moth: No! Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!**

 **Pixelator: Why should I believe you, Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: Because you have no choice. I'm the only one who knows where Jagged is.**

 **Pixelator: How about I free half of them now and the other half after the photoshoot. Deal? Ladybug: 'kay. It's a deal. Yeah, right...** ** _(Pixelator starts freeing people, including Adrien and Chloé, who end up in the Hotel. Nino is reading his Math book, and he sees them)_**

 **Nino** **: Dudes! You just scared me!**

 **Adrien:** ** _(sees the TV)_** **Fill in for me, will you Nino?**

 **Nino: What do you think I've been doing this whole time?** ** _(Fang appears in a room. Sabrina sees him and faints in fear)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: The streets. Adrien hides under a billboard._**

* * *

 **Plagg: If you want my opinion, I think someone's been akumatized.**

 **Adrien: I think you're right. But where's the akuma?** ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** ** _(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_**

And cue the panic and stream of questions in 3… 2… 1…

"You're Cat Noir?!"

"My Adri-kins is that mangy ally cat!?"

"No way!"

"Soooooo many interviews mister!"

Marinette was just staring blankly at the screen. Adrien waved his hand in front of her face.

"Marinette… Marinette? You okay?" He smirked. "cat got your tongue, My Lady?"

She whipped around to face him, breaking the trance she had been stuck in since discovering his identity.

"You dumb cat!" She screeched. "What have I said about puns?!"

"Yep." Adrien smirked. "You're alright."

"Well, clearly you two need time to process individually, sooooo…" Alya said, hitting play again.

 **Pixelator: I've kept my part of the deal, Ladybug, now bring me Jagged Stone!**

 **Ladybug: Pixelator, I know your akuma's inside your glasses!**

 **Pixelator: Stop wasting time!** ** _(Cat Noir is about to take his glasses off, but a civilian spots him. Pixelator sees Cat Noir, and fights him. Pixelator throws him off)_**

 **Ladybug: Thanks for dropping in.**

 **Cat Noir: Not very handy, I see.**

 **Pixelator: What about out deal?**

 **Hawk Moth: I told you she would betray you. Capture them already, I want their Miraculous!** ** _(Pixelator starts zapping them, but they dodge the zaps)_**

 **Ladybug: Together!** ** _(Ladybug attacks Pixelator with her yo-yo, but fails. Cat Noir is about to fight him with his staff, but Pixelator zaps him)_**

 **Cat Noir: Ahh! Oh, not again...**

 **Pixelator: When the cat's away, the mice will play. Ready to become immortalized?**

 **Ladybug: Can't wait to live it up.** ** _(Ladybug dodges Pixelator's zaps. But she trips and falls because of her digitized arm and leg. Ladybug jumps into a purple car and does a high jump, but falls.)_**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens!**

 **Jagged Stone: Hey there, Pixelator! I've heard you wanted my photo!**

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, Mr. Stone!** ** _(tries to follow him, but falls)_**

 **Jagged Stone: It's me you wanted all this time, right? Well, here I am. In the flesh.**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens...**

 **Jagged Stone: Wait, wrong side. This isn't my best angle. No, no, wait. The lighting's all wrong. Does my nose look shorter this way? Oh, I know, this is better.**

 **Pixelator: Ugh... Hurry up already!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** ** _(a powder compact appears)_** **A powder compact?**

 **Jagged Stone: There, I think I'm ready.**

 **Pixelator: No more moving! Look into the lens!**

 **Ladybug: Don't do it, Mr. Stone!**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** ** _(uses his Cataclysm to make a crack in the black space, freeing the people trapped in the photos)_**

 **Pixelator: Come on, open your eyes.** ** _(Ladybug sees Cat Noir, uses her vision, and Cat Noir's staff and the powder compact flash)_**

"Is that really how that works?" Adrien asked.

"Not really, no." Marinette responded. "it's more instinct than anything else. This is probably just a creative twist by the creator of this show.

 **Ladybug: Batter up!** ** _(throws the compact)_** ** _Cat Noir hits the compact with his staff, and it reflects Pixelator's beam, zapping him)_**

 **Pixelator: Huh... How did... Huh?**

 **Hawk Moth: Next time I assure you it won't be a photo finish! I won't stop, Ladybug! I'll destroy you!**

 **Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug!** ** _(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, turning everything back to normal. She crushes Pixelator's visor, freeing the akuma)_**

 **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** ** _(Catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_** **Gotcha!** ** _(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)_** **Bye bye, little butterfly.** ** _(The Pixelator is brought back and turned back into Vincent)_**

 **Vincent: Huh? What happened? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Ms. Bustier thanks Mr. Bourgeois for the field trip._**

* * *

 **Ms. Bustier: Thank you very much for this work experience day, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: So do I. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Jagged Stone's giving a concert tonight, so, I'm giving tickets to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today.** ** _(Penny gives tickets to Marinette, Alya and Adrien, except for Chloé)_**

 **Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!**

"Of course, you'd say that Chloe." Alya sighs.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Jagged Stone's Concert._**

* * *

 **Jagged Stone: Good evening, Paris!**

 **Adrien: It's my first live concert, ever! It's amazing!**

 **Marinette: (Marinette grins) Yeah, amazing!**

 **Jagged Stone: I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl who saved my life. This one's for you, Ladybug.** ** _(Jagged Stone plays the song that's dedicated to Ladybug which makes Marinette surprised)_**

* * *

 ** _THE END._**


	3. Chapter 2: Guitar Villain

**Hey loyal readers! This is TheUltamiteFanGirl7, brining you another chapter in "Becase there Clearly Aren't Enough Watching the Show Fics"! So... I might have been really bored yesterday and I may or may not have decided I should probably wirte an update to this story... So here you go! Yay!**

 **Chow for now, TheUltamiteFanGirl7.**

After the episode ended, the show paused on its own. This gave everyone plenty of time to begin bombarding Marinette and Adrien with questions.

"Jeez, everyone calm down!" Alya yelled. "I'm sure they'll answer all of our questions when this is all over, but for now they probably need to talk, and then we should continue watching the show so we can get back!"

After that everyone backed off, though there was plenty of muttering and angry grumbles. Adrien stood up and pulled Marinette to the corner of the room with the least number of people.

"S-so…" She managed.

"So…" he echoed her.

"You're Cat Noir?"

"You're Ladybug?" They said at the same time. They both blinked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I'm glad it's you, Adrien." Marinette whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"And I'm glad it's you, Marinette. Or should I say, My Lady?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles in a sweeping bow, looking up at her through his lashes. Marinette giggled and attempted to cover her growing blush with her free hand.

"Hey guys!" Alix called from the other side of the theatre. "The next episode is starting!"

"Finish this talk later?" Marinette asked.

"Of course, My Lady." Then they made their way back to their seats as the next episode began.

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Le Grand Paris_** ** _. Jagged Stone is performing a song on his guitar for Bob Roth and Penny Rolling._**

* * *

 **Jagged Stone** **:** ** _(singing)_** **Mah Miraculous!**

 ** _(Penny applauds while Bob watches with crossed arms)_**

 **Jagged:** ** _(to Bob)_** **So, what do you think of the first single off my next album? Can you feel it, Bob? Isn't it killer?**

 **Bob** **: Not bad, Jagged, not bad. But if you really want to be making something killer, let's talk about this duet with Mr. XY.**

 **Jagged: No way. He's not a rocker, he's a baby! I bet he doesn't even shave yet.**

 **Bob: Well, this "baby" just pushed you out of the number one sales spot.**

 **Jagged: And? Doesn't make him a true musician like me. Penny thinks everything I'm doing's rock star material. She thinks I'm killer.**

 **Bob: Penny might be your agent, but I'm your real boss. Listen. Bottom line is that Bob Roth Records cannot afford to be number two in sales! Or rep a number two rock star! Get real, Jagged! You're going to have to modernize your music. Change the way you look. Get a whole new style!**

 **Jagged: You want to talk about real? I'm a genuine rock 'n' roller, Bob, not some pop star in diapers. I'm a real artist. Real talent! Even my hair is real. And that's what people love about me.** ** _(to Fang)_** **Isn't that right, Fang? Yeah.** ** _(turning back to Bob)_** **And the artwork you came up with for my album is a waste of my time! Seriously, Bob, what** ** _is_** **this trash? It looks like a perfume ad!**

 **Bob:** ** _(pointing a finger at Jagged's chest)_** **And that's what people want these days!**

 **Jagged: Well, I don't. My album covers are raw to the bone, exuding the smell of sweat and leather!**

 **Bob: You do know, don't you, that if your next album doesn't rate #1 on the charts, it'll be the last one you ever do with Bob Roth records.**

 **Jagged: I'd rather put out nothing at all than sing some pathetic duet with a baby-faced nobody.**

 **Penny** **: Bob, Jagged and I had an idea. Its concept is modern, but it also respects Jagged's own...rugged style.**

 **Jagged:** ** _(takes off glasses and shows them to Bob)_** **The schoolgirl who made these glasses has some real talent. She totally gets my style. She's going to design the cover of my new album.**

 **Bob: A schoolgirl?**

 **Penny: See? That's just it. She's the same age as the target audience.** ** _(holds out a piece of paper)_** **Here's her address.**

 **Bob:** ** _(folds arms and growls)_**

 ** _(Fang growls in return)_**

 **Bob:** ** _(jumps away from Fang in alarm, takes the piece of paper, and begins to leave the room)_** **Okay! But just think about that duet with Mr. XY.**

 **Jagged: Find that girl, Bob!**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_** ** _. Bob is speaking with Marinette in front of her parents._**

* * *

 **Bob: So, are you interested?**

 **Marinette** **: Uh...wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You want...** ** _me_** **to design the album cover for Jagged Stone?! My...all-time favorite singer?!**

 **Bob: That's right! Requested by Jagged Stone himself.** ** _(pulls out an XY album)_** **I brought a few visuals so you can get a sense of what we're going for.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(looks at album design)_** **This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone material. More like...a perfume ad!**

 **Bob: This is the direction of his new image. More modern, current!**

 **Marinette: ...really? Wow. I was thinking more along the lines of–**

 **Bob:** ** _(interrupts Marinette)_** **Don't think!** ** _This_** **is what is selling these days.**

 **Marinette: Uh...sure.**

"Ugh! I should have realized. It just wasn't Jagged's style!" Marinette grumbled.

 **Bob: And one last thing, Marinette. We're in a hurry! We need your proposal by the end of the day. You up to it?**

 **Marinette:** ** _(looks at her parents, who nod reassuringly)_** **Uh, yeah! Okay.**

 **Bob:** ** _(leaves the bakery)_** **See you later, then!**

 **Tom** **:** ** _(to Marinette)_** **My daughter, famous album cover designer. You're going to kill it! Marinette style. Boo-yah!** ** _(he and Marinette high five, and the two of them and Sabine share a hug)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Marinette's room_** ** _. Marinette is drawing an album cover on her tablet while listening to XY's music, as Tikki watches._**

* * *

 **Marinette:** ** _(covers her ears and stops the music)_** **Oh, why does Jagged Stone want to change his style? XY's music is so cold and lifeless, repetitive, mundane, the total opposite of Jagged. And what I've just done here is...ugh...is so not my style either.**

 **Tikki** **: So why are you doing it, then?**

 **Marinette: Because that's what I was asked to do.**

 **Tikki: Maybe you should follow your gut feeling. Do something that's really you!**

 **Marinette: But you heard what Mr. Roth said!** ** _(imitates Bob) This_** **is what's selling these days.**

 **Tikki: Yeah, but...Jagged Stone wanted you because of your style!**

 **Marinette: Augh, the pressure! I can't** ** _deal!_**

 **Tikki: Marinette, superhero of France, defender of the innocent, fighter of all the rights, can't deal with the pressure?**

Everyone laughs.

 **Marinette:** ** _(chuckles, taps her pen while thinking)_** **Augh.** ** _(turns XY's music back on and resumes drawing)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette presents her design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny._**

* * *

 **Jagged:** ** _(looking at design)_** **What happened to the raw, impulsive artistry that made this?**

 **Marinette: Yeah, about that, Mr. Roth told me–**

 **Bob:** ** _(interrupting Marinette)_** **Marinette's young, Jag! She represents our target audience. She's come up with a modern concept that's exactly what you need.**

 **Jagged: Doesn't it look a lot like the cover of that YZ guy? Marinette, don't listen to Bob. Could you do another one? You know, Jagged style?**

 **Marinette:** ** _(hesitantly)_** **Yeah, sure!** ** _(Bob puts a hand on her shoulder)_** **But I don't know if–**

 **Jagged:** ** _(holds Marinette's hands)_** **You're my girl, Marinette. Remember: raw, impulsive artistry. I think we're all done here, Bob.**

 **Bob: No! We are not!** ** _(Fang growls, and Bob draws back)_**

 **Penny:** ** _(leading Marinette away)_** **Come with me, Marinette. Don't worry! Just do your best, okay?**

 **Bob: We aren't–** ** _(Fang growls again)_** **Aah!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. On his tablet, Jagged is watching Nadja Chamack interviews XY._**

* * *

 **XY** **:** ** _(in interview)_** **Why am I number one? Simple. It's not about music, it's about technology. This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success.** ** _(takes a sip from his drink)_**

"No it isn't!" Someone grumbles.

 **Jagged:** ** _(growls and glares at tablet)_**

 **Nadja** **:** ** _(in interview)_** **You knocked Jagged Stone off the #1 spot. What do you think of him?**

 **XY:** ** _(throws drink aside)_** **Bleah! Jagged Stone, the hero of rock 'n' roll? Try "Ragged Stone." That guy's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes ago.**

 **Jagged: Me? Old-school? A has-been?!**

 **XY: He's had his career, but it's over now. He'll never be number one, not while XY is here.**

 **Jagged: Why, you little perfume ad!**

Laughter once again rings out across the theatre.

 **XY: My music is killer.**

 **Jagged: He's stealing my catchphrases!**

 **Nadja: Tonight, Mr. XY will be giving a very special one-time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower, to celebrate his album's success, and thank his awesome fans.**

 ** _(The screen shows a crowd of XY's fans cheering for him. XY stood in front of his bodyguards)_**

 **XY: Hey Ragged, if you wanna know what today's music sounds like, come to my concert. I'll reserve you a front-row seat, old man, you know—in case your hearing's going.**

 **Jagged: He can't talk about me like that! This guy's an insult to rock...** ** _and_** **me!**

 ** _(Jagged breaks the glass on the tablet, destroying it. He tosses it to Fang who ates it whole before going to sleep. Jagged begins to angrily play his_** ** _guitar_** ** _.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Hawk Moth's lair_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth** **: I feel a disharmonious soul, an angry discord. Ideal prey for my evil akumas.** ** _(turns a butterfly into an [[[Akuma|akuma]], and sends it out)_** **Go find that Jagged Stone, and rock his world!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged is still angrily playing his guitar._**

* * *

 ** _(The akuma flies into the hotel. Fang tries to bite it, but it passes by and enters Jagged's_** ** _guitar_** ** _.)_**

 **Hawk Moth: Guitar Villain, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you and your vicious crocodile the power to show the whole world that you are the number one rocker! Just make sure you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous in return.**

 **Jagged: Yeah! Let's rock!** ** _(begins to transform)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. Marinette is walking while looking at the cover of XY's album._**

* * *

 **Adrien** **: Hey. Marinette! Hey, hi!**

 **Marinette: Hey! Oh, uh… what's going on? I mean, how's up? I mean, oh, uh…** ** _(slaps herself in the face)_**

 **Adrien: Well, uh…**

 **Chloé** **:** ** _(runs out hotel doors, pushes Marinette aside, and hugs Adrien)_** **Hi, Adrikins! There you are. Amazing Chloé has got a surprise for you! She knows you're a fan of Jagged Stone's.**

 **Adrien: Uh, I am!**

 **Chloé: Sooo, you get a private meeting with your favorite star. He's staying right here in Daddy's hotel! Is Chloé the best, or is Chloé the best?**

 **Marinette:** ** _(to Tikki)_** **Did you hear that?**

 **Tikki: Chloé speaking in the third person? Totally annoying!**

 **Marinette: No! The part where Adrien likes Jagged just like me! Now I definitely can't mess up the artwork.**

 **Tikki: So, now what?**

 **Marinette: I'm going to design Jagged Stone's next album** ** _my_** **way, and no one else's.**

 **Tikki: Way to go, Marinette! Follow your instinct!**

 **Adrien's bodyguard** **: Hmm?**

 **Marinette:** ** _(closes purse)_** **Uh, talking bag! New technology! Imported from Japan!** ** _(walks away to the direction of the Bakery)_**

The class laughs at Marinette's cover up attempt

"Nice save, Mari! Really!" Alya says sarcastically, wiping a tear out of her eye as she stopped laughing to take a breath.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Inside Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Adrien are waiting for the elevator.._**

* * *

 **Chloé: You and I both like the same kind of music. Isn't that awesome?**

 **Adrien: I… thought you liked Mr. XY.**

 **Chloé: Of course I do! Don't you?**

 **Adrien: Not really, no.**

 **Chloé: Uh… well, neither do I. See? We have the same great taste!**

 ** _(Off to the side, Bob is having an interview about his plan for Jagged Stone and XY)_**

 **Bob: A duet with Mr. XY would show everyone that Jagged Stone—**

 ** _(Bob is interrupted by a roar from Fang, who is revealed to have been transformed into a dragon)_**

 **Guitar Villain: From now on, you can call him Guitar Villain. He'll never do a duet with Mr. XY! In fact, soon, there won't even** ** _be_** **a Mr. XY! Rockin' Riff, baby!** ** _(fires purple energy from his guitar at Bob and the interviewer, causing them to start dancing)_** **Soon, there'll be nothing but Guitar Villain fans, the one and only rocker on Earth.**

 **Hawk Moth:** ** _(from his lair)_** **Such symphony to my ears. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!**

 **Chloé: Hurry, Adrien, get me out of here!**

 ** _(Adrien puts Chloé in the elevator and the doors close between them. Adrien runs toward Guitar Villain and hides behind a flowerpot.)_**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(leaves the hotel)_** **Yeah! Guitar Villain! Wooh!**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** ** _(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)_**

"I'm still not used to that." Marinette mumbled.

 ** _(Fang flies out of the hotel past the_** ** _doorman_** **** ** _and Guitar Villain follows behind him.)_**

 **Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

 ** _(Guitar Villain shoots the doorman with purple energy, causing him to start dancing, and proceeds to do the same with several cars, pigeons, and people, including_** ** _Xavier Ramier_** ** _.)_**

 **Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(standing on Fontaine du Palmier)_** **Hey, Jagged! C'mon! Why don't you try to rock my world?**

 **Guitar Villain: The name's Guitar Villain, pussycat. Awesome Solo!**

 ** _(Guitar Villain fires orange energy at Cat Noir, who jumps off the fountain as the energy knocks it down. Cat Noir dodges more shots of energy. Fang flies overhead and breathes a cloud of green fire at Cat Noir, who dodges.)_**

 **Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!** ** _(hits Cat Noir with orange energy and uses it to pin him against a wall)_** **Welcome to my fan club, baby!**

 **Marinette:** ** _(overhears the fight a block behind her and turns to see Fang)_** **Do you see what I see, Tikki?!**

 **Tikki: If you see a dragon, then yes I do.**

 **Marinette: I've got to transform!** ** _(hides behind a tree)_**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** ** _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_**

 ** _(Cat Noir is hit by a car thrown by one of Guitar Villain's blasts, and Fang attacks him. Ladybug jumps in and blocks Fang's attack with her yo-yo.)_**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, you okay?**

 **Cat Noir: Good to see you, my lady.**

 ** _(Fang circles overhead, preparing to attack again.)_**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, your stick!**

 ** _(Ladybug wraps Cat Noir in her yo-yo and throws him towards Fang. Cat Noir extends the stick in Fang's mouth, pinning it open. Fang closes his mouth and the stick pops out. While falling, Cat Noir catches the stick and crashes into a traffic light.)_**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(standing on Fang's back)_** **You're wasting my time. I've got a concert to get to!** ** _(flies off)_**

 **Ladybug: Cone on, we gotta follow them!** ** _(jumps onto a roof with Cat Noir)_** **His power comes from playing his guitar. We've got to keep him from performing.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, I won't let you do this solo.**

Everyone groans.

"Really, Adrien? Really?" Alix asked incredulously.

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Eiffel Tower_** ** _. Guitar Villain is flying on Fang towards the top of the tower._**

* * *

 ** _(Guitar Villain jumps off of Fang and approaches what appears to be XY practicing for his concert.)_**

 **Guitar Villain: You're an insult to the music world, XY!** ** _(tries to punch XY only to discover that XY is a hologram.)_** **An 'ologram?!**

 ** _(Guitar Villain looks over to see Théo Barbot as the actual person playing the music. Théo tries to hide, but Guitar Villain grabs him and holds him up by the wrist.)_**

 **Guitar Villain: Where's the real XY?**

 **Théo** **: He's not here yet! The concert's not until tonight! I-I'm just setting up the special effects, dude!**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(drops Théo)_** **Awesome Solo!** ** _(shoots orange energy to destroy the equipment)_** **Where's Mr. XY? Answer me!**

 **Théo: On TV! He's at the TV station!**

 **Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

 ** _(Guitar Villain tries to shoot Théo with purple energy. Ladybug and Cat Noir jump over the side of the tower, and Ladybug pulls Théo out of the way at the last minute.)_**

 **Guitar Villain: You again?! To the TV studios, Fang!** ** _(jumps off the side of the tower and lands on Fang, flying away from the tower)_**

 **Cat Noir: He's gonna get there before us!**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(pulling out her yo-yo)_** **And we better make sure he doesn't find what he's looking for.**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _TVi studio_** **** ** _shooting studio. XY is interviewed by Alec Cataldi. Nadja Chamack gets a call from Ladybug._**

* * *

 **Nadja: KidZ+ TV. How may I help you?**

 ** _(The cameraman rushes over to give Alec a warning)_**

 **Cameraman:** ** _(whispers)_** **Ladybug said that we're in danger!**

 **Alec** **: Mr. XY...um, we have to leave this studio immediately!**

 **XY: What the heck?**

 **Alec:** ** _(whispers to XY)_** **We just got a call from Ladybug! You're not safe here!** ** _(points offscreen)_** **Hit the credits!**

* * *

 ** _Scene: TVi studio lobby. Guitar Villain steps inside the studio. The screen behind the receptionist is showing the recording room with the credits rolling._**

* * *

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(to the frightened receptionist)_** **Where's that studio?!**

 **Receptionist: On third floor!** ** _(ducks down in fear)_**

 ** _(Guitar Villain grunts, walk towards the elevator and rides it to the third floor. He shoots orange energy to bursts the recording room's doors opened, but there's no one there.)_**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(grunts)_** **Awesome solo!** ** _(shoots orange energy to destroy the set)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: TVi studio entrance. Alec escorts XY out of the studio._**

* * *

 **Alec: Everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure this is just a precaution.**

 ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir shows up in front of them)_**

 **Ladybug: We have to get you to safety.**

 **XY: So what this Guitar Villain going to do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Yeah!**

 **Cat Noir: Once we catch Guitar Villain, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower just in time for your live performance.**

 **XY: Pff. Who even cares? My roadie can just project my image on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago.**

"Totally!" Chloe yelled, Sabrina nodding in agreement with her "friend".

At the same time, however, cries of, "He can't even be bothered to show up to his own concert?!" and "Not cool, dude. Not cool." Rang out across the theatre.

 ** _(Suddenly XY gets captured by Fang. Guitar Villain laughs evilly as Fang carries both of them to the Eiffel Tower.)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Eiffel Tower. Fang puts XY down as the latter cowers in fear._**

* * *

 **Guitar Villain: Good job, Fang!** ** _(to XY)_** **I found you at last, XY! Ready for the show?**

 **XY: Dude, are you Jagged Stone?**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _Was_** **Jagged Stone. Now I'm Guitar Villain. Ha ha, don't worry, you're not gonna become one of my fans. You don't deserve it. I've got something special for you. Something with a little rock 'n' roll!**

 **XY: Nooo!** ** _(gets grabbed by Guitar Villain)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Parisian rooftops. Ladybug and Cat Noir are heading over to the Eiffel Tower._**

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Back to square one.**

 **Ladybug: I get the feeling we'll in for quite a concert. You ready?**

 **Cat Noir: To rockin' riff, baby!**

 ** _(The duo continue to get to the Eiffel Tower)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Eiffel Tower at night. Fang is circling around the Eiffel Tower._**

* * *

 ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir are climbing up the tower while Guitar Villain's fans are all cheering in the crowd.)_**

 **Guitar Villain: Hello Paris!** ** _(leaps down to reveal that he had tie-up XY and is about to make him walk the plank on top of the Tower)_** **You said your music is the only killer music around? Is that right?**

 **XY:** ** _(backs up)_** **I-I d-didn't mean it! Listen, Mr. ,um, Guitar, w-we can...um...ah, do the duet** ** _your_** **style!** ** _(almost reaches the end of the plank, causing him to scream)_**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(riding on Fang's head, he appears behind XY and touches the plank. XY continues to quiver as Guitar Villain did an evil laugh)_** **Too late!** ** _(leaps back onto the plank right in front of XY)_** **I'm going to show you what killer music really sounds like!** ** _(XY continues to be mortified)_** **Ultimate Solo!** ** _(summons green sound-waves, causing everything around him to shake)_**

 **XY:** ** _(scared)_** **Stop it, please!** ** _(starts to bounce on the end of the plank as the result of the sound-waves)_**

 ** _(Below, the crowd are all fell to the ground by the shake. Ladybug and Cat Noir immediately held onto themselves from the sound-waves)_**

 **Ladybug: XY's going to fall!**

 **Cat Noir: Talk about being between a rock and a hard place!**

 ** _(Cat Noir held onto Ladybug while she uses her yo-yo as grappling hook to pull themselves up. They both gasped when Fang arrived and snaps the string, causing both of them to fall. As Cat Noir uses his staff to prevent his fall, Ladybug tosses her yo-yo to Fang's mouth, carrying herself to the sky.)_**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(on top of Fang's head)_** **Easy, easy. Nice, dragon.** ** _(Fang shook his head)_** **Enough, already! We have a stuck kitty to rescue!**

 ** _(Fang flew to the direction of Cat Noir and saves him from falling, much to the latter's surprise. Fang circles around the Eiffel Tower)_**

 **Cat Noir: Huh, wow! The bug mastered the dragon!**

 ** _(Ladybug made Fang flew toward Guitar Villain and XY.)_**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(to XY)_** **So how did you like the concert? You still think your music is the only killer music out there?**

 **XY: No! Please, don't!** ** _(looks down to see that the plank is about to crack)_**

 **Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!**

 **Ladybug:** ** _(interrupts Guitar Villain)_** **Not so fast!**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(looks to see Fang is charging toward him)_** **My dragon!** ** _(leaps out of the way)_**

 **XY: Ladybug, Cat Noir, hurry!**

"Psh! _Now_ he's taking you guys seriously!" said Kim. (Remember earlier when he was like _"What's he going to do, blow me away with his evil guitar solos?"_ or something like that?)

 ** _(Ladybug turns Fang around)_**

 **Cat Noir: Nice job.**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(laughs evilly)_** **You're too late! Nothing can stop Guitar Villain! Rockin' Riff, baby!** ** _(fires purple energy toward the duo)_**

 **Ladybug: We only rock the** ** _real_** **Jagged Stone!** ** _(made Fang dodges the purple energy)_** ** _(to Cat Noir)_** **The akuma must be in his guitar!**

 **Cat Noir: How do we get to that?**

 **Ladybug: Let's go backstage!**

 ** _(Ladybug continues to make Fang dodges the purple energy before making him go under the top platform of the Eiffel Tower.)_**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(looks down)_** **Where did they go?**

 ** _(Underneath, the duo are ready to climb back up.)_**

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(to Ladybug)_** **You okay?**

 ** _(As the duo continues to go up, Guitar Villain leaps in front of XY on the plank.)_**

 **Guitar Villain: Too bad for them, they're going to miss the final song!** ** _(laughs evilly)_** **Solo!** ** _(summons green sound-waves again)_** **Oh, are you scared? Or is it too awesome for you?**

 **XY: Please, Mr. Guitar Villain!**

 ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir both manage to reach on top of the Eiffel Tower)_**

 **Ladybug:** **Lucky Charm** **!** ** _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm power gives her a can of extreme hold hairspray)_** **"Extreme Fixing Gel"?**

 **Cat Noir: You're planning on doing his hair?**

 ** _(Guitar Villain continues to summons green sound-waves. Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision to shows Guitar Villain's hair. The aforementioned villain laughs evilly.)_**

 **Ladybug: Actually, yes! Go get him, Cat Noir!**

 ** _(Cat Noir leaps up and head towards Guitar Villain)_**

 **Guitar Villain: Maybe you haven't heard it properly.** ** _(heard Cat Noir behinds him and start to fight)_**

 ** _(While distracted, Ladybug climbs up above them.)_**

 **Cat Noir:** **Cataclysm** **!**

 **Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!** ** _(fires orange energy towards Cat Noir and uses it to pin him against a wall)_**

"Again, dude? That must have sucked!" Nino said to his friend with a grimace.

"Yeah. It really did." Adrien responded, wincing slightly as he remembered.

 ** _(Ladybug leaps down and sprays the hairspray at Guitar Villain, stiffen his hair in front of his face and preventing him from being able to play his guitar)_**

 **Guitar Villain: I can't see! Where are my fans?**

 ** _(Ladybug is about to grab the guitar, but XY stops her)_**

 **XY:** ** _(shouts)_** **Hey, don't forget about me! Please, help!** ** _(the plank under him breaks)_**

 ** _(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to save XY and made him land on top of the guitar, breaking it. The akuma flies away from the guitar.)_**

 **Ladybug: Music's over, akuma! Time to de-evilize!** ** _(captures the akuma and purifies it)_** **Rock 'n' roll! Bye, bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** ** _(summons the Miraculous Ladybug and restores everything back to normal, including teleport Fang back to the Le Grand Hotel)_**

 **Guitar Villain:** ** _(turns back to Jagged Stone)_**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **XY: What** ** _he_** **doing here?**

"Didn't he know that Jagged Sone was Guitar Villain?" Someone burst out. "And did he not see Guitar Villain turn back into Jagged Stone? Seriously, something is wrong with this guy."

 **Ladybug: He came to tell you that perhaps you...um...underestimate the power of his music!**

 **XY:** ** _(points at Jagged)_** **This guy's crazy!**

 **Jagged: Thank you.**

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, that is _totally_ me right there!" said Alya, as she began to tear up from her laughter.

 **Cat Noir:** ** _(walks toward Jagged with a marker and an album)_** **How about an autograph, Jagged?** ** _(Jagged wrote his name, causing Cat Noir to chuckles)_**

 **Ladybug: Which reminds me, I still have work to do! Bug out!**

 **Cat Noir and Jagged:** ** _(both watch as Ladybug leaves suddenly)_** **Huh?**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair_**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth: Dahhh! Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day, I'll play you my favorite music: the anthem of your defeat, Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

"Has someone actually written that?" Someone mused aloud.

* * *

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing her style of the album cover on her tablet while listening to Jagged Stone's guitar solo_**

* * *

 **Marinette: Done!** ** _(shows Tikki her design)_**

 **Tikki: Jagged Stone will love it!**

 **Marinette: I hope so! It's one-hundred percent Marinette. It's my awesome solo!**

 **Tikki: Rock 'n' roll!** ** _(chuckles)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Hotel. Marinette presents her second design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny._**

* * *

 **Jagged: Oh, yeah. This is it! You did it, girl! I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design!**

 **Marinette: Uh...um, you actually** ** _are_** **smelling it. I concocted a special scent sticker for your album.**

 **Jagged: I want it. I got to have it. It's authentic. It's original. It's... so Jagged.**

 **Bob: No you can't! It's not what the public-**

 **Jagged:** ** _(interrupts Bob)_** **Fine, then I'm outta here! I'm sure another record company will be perfectly happy with the #2 chart topper.**

 ** _(Bob grunts in defeat. And when Marinette hands him her design, he snatches it and grunts again as he walks away. Marinette reaches into the elevator while remaining calm. But when the elevator door closes, she cheers)_**

 **Marinette: Yee-haw! Tikki, I can't believe I just designed a cover for Jagged Stone's new album!**

 **Tikki: I'm so proud of you, Marinette!** ** _(Marinette chuckles)_**

* * *

 ** _Scene: TVi News report. An image of the album cover appears on the screen next to Nadja Chamack._**

* * *

 **Nadja: In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne.** ** _(the image changes to a "Metal Lourd" magazine cover with a depiction of Marinette and Jagged Stone together)_** **Welcome back, king of rock 'n' roll!**

* * *

 ** _Scene:_** ** _Collège Françoise Dupont_** ** _. Marinette and_** ** _Alya_** **** ** _are hanging out near the stairs, looking through the magazines_**

* * *

 **Adrien: Um... hey there, Marinette.** ** _(Marinette tries to stay cool, but she almost trips)_** **So, actually I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover.**

 **Marinette: I...I did!** ** _(chuckles)_** **Crazy, huh?**

 **Adrien: I... wanted to ask if... I could get it... autographed?**

 **Marinette: Um, okay, sure... uh, I'll ask him.** ** _(grabs Adrien's marker and album cover)_**

 **Adrien: Ah, no. Um, actually I meant** ** _you_** **.**

 **Marinette:** ** _(realizes everyone is watching her)_** **Me? Me?** ** _(signs her name on the cover)_**

 **Adrien: If you wouldn't mind.** ** _(Marinette hands the marker and cover back to him)_** **Awesome! Thanks, Marinette!** ** _(walks away while looking at Marinette's signature)_**

 ** _(Meanwhile, Chloé is biting on the "Metal Lourd" magazine in jealously while Sabrina is fanning her)_**

 **Alya: Girl, did I just imagine it, or did you just sign an auto for Adrien?**

 **Marinette: I can't feel my legs anymore. Hold me up! I'm gonna fall over! Is he still around?**

And laughter in 3… 2… 1…

 **Alya: It's okay. He's gone. You can fall over.**

Hit it!

 **Marinette: This is the happiest day of my life! Rock 'n' roll!**

 ** _(The end card shows Marinette cheering while Adrien's looking at Marinette's signature)_**

* * *

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
